Smoke and Mirrors
by einzamherz
Summary: Everywhere she turned, there she was, looking right back at her, the same terrified and confused expression lingering on her face. Besides, she didn't understand how she could possibly be more broken than she already was. The story of Beca Mitchell and her twisted fate. Slightly dark themes in future chapters, along with a rating change.


**First off, this story is my first one ever. Please do not criticize too much, I am new here and I just want to write a story and version of my own. I tried to stay as realistic as possible, so please excuse any mistakes. Alright, let's begin!**

 **This is set where they are supposedly juniors, everything from Pitch Perfect 2 has not happened. Except for Emily.**

 **All rights to Universal Pictures, Inc.**

 **( * * * )**

Beca hardly remembered what had happened, or why she was in such pain, in an odd location, with a hazy feeling. There was a knot in her stomach, and she felt like vomiting right then and there. There was an unbearable pain in her leg. _It's definitely broken,_ she thought to herself. _Either that, or a bone is dislocated._ Besides her leg pain, she also had a dull pain in her head, and her left arm felt numb. She stood, or rather struggled, to get up. Reaching in the darkness, her fingertips brushed of what she assumed was a wall. She firmly put her palm on it, hopping on her left leg, the one that wasn't damaged. Swallowing hard, she scanned the room, though there was nothing. It was a wall of black, nothing could be seen, even if it was standing right in front of her.

In a matter of seconds, she was in a new location. In the middle of a forest. No, a forest wasn't the word. It was a _maze._ It was daytime, however, and she sighed with relief, happy she had even a small chance of being able to find her way through. Not being able to comprehend what just happened, she shook it off, limping to find an exit, though at the back of her mind, the thought nagged at her like a five - year old when they wanted a brand new toy.

Beca was panting, trying desperately for an exit. Too wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't realize she was falling asleep, and that there were heavy, slow footsteps heading towards her. She began limping lazily once again, and at last she found a new path that seemed to be fairly accurate for an exit. She hesitated, however, but then she brushed it off and decided she would take it, figuring the path was just about as good as the others. She couldn't get through, however. And, it wasn't that her feet wouldn't move, she couldn't get through.

Then, she saw it.

Looking all around, she saw that there really was _no_ way out. Everywhere she turned, there she was, looking right back at her, the same terrified and confused expression lingering on her face. The dull thudding of feet were heard once more, and she had nowhere to go. Besides, she didn't understand how she could possibly be more broken than she already was. It didn't make sense. Then, with one final scream, reality struck.

And she woke up.

 **( * * * )**

"Hey, you okay?" Stacie asked, clearly concerned with Beca.

"Oh," Beca smiled weakly, "I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Stacie squeezed Beca's hand, a comforting motion that let Beca know that she was there for her whenever.

"Thanks, Stace." Beca whimpered, her eyes softened with gratitude.

Stacie nodded silently, her grin playing on her lips.

"Beca!" the familiar redhead called, gesturing the small brunette over.

Beca walked over solemnly, not having an eagerness to listen to the redhead's quirky, optomistic attitude. Don't get her wrong, Chloe was Beca's best friend, but right now, Beca just wanted to be alone with her music, in complete isolation. She felt so numb and misplaced, and she knew that with her music, she would be in unity.

"Beca, you okay?"

"Jesus Christ!" Beca cried frustrated, "I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Chloe flinched, not comprehending what had upset Beca, "I'm sorry. . ."

Beca shook her head, exhaling deeply, the loose strands of her hair being tossed askew.

"No, I am. I really didn't mean to snap. I just feel tired. It's inexplainable. I'm sorry."

Chloe threw her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her close. Beca returned it weakly, knowing that if she didn't return it, she would only make things worse.

"Beca," the youngest Bella spoke, "can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure, Em," Beca pulled away, slightly relieved, "one sec, Chloe."

Emily smiled as she walked with Beca slightly away from the Bellas.

"Your boss called," Emily smiled widely, "he said our single was good. I asked him if we could make more in order to come out with an EP, or possibly an album. And, he said, if the singles are good, then yes!"

"Oh, um, wow. . ." Beca rubbed her neck awkwardly, "that's great."

Emily sighed, "Beca, please don't push us away. Not now, when all of us need you. I und-"

"How do you know I push people away?"

"Oh, uh. . .the Bellas were discussing it this morning. How you've been acting strange, stuff like that."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Emily wrapped her arms around Beca as well, and Beca returned it. She was still tense, refusing to let her conscious convince her that she was okay, because honestly, she really wasn't. And she knew it.

 **( * * * )**

"Luke?" Beca couldn't believe her eyes, the familiar tattoed, British bad boy standing near her.

"Hey, Becky! What are you doing here at the radio station?" Luke smiled.

"Well, Jesse still has the internship here, I came to visit him. His shift is over in 10 minutes. I figured I'd hang around," Beca explained, "what about you?"

"New station manager," Luke pointed to a boy, who looked to be a senior, his eyebrows furrowed, "they called me in to help him figure out how to work the booth and controls. I'm stuck here for two weeks minimum."

"Hey, Becs! You ready?" Jesse wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her cheek.

Maybe others wouldn't be able to tell, but Luke saw Beca tense up. He thought it was odd, but he said nothing of it.

"Well, you two go on," Luke grinned, "Jesse, I'll see you tomorrow, and Becky, it was nice seeing you."

"You too," Beca smiled, walking off with Jesse.

 **( * * * )**

"Hey, Benji is throwing this small party," Jesse started, "invite all the Bellas. It's only going to be the Bellas and the Treblemakers. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright," Jesse gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I'll see you later."

Beca sighed.

"Aw, flatbutt, are you sick of little J?"

Beca immediately recognized the voice.

"Hey Amy, and no, I am not sick of him. I'm just tired."

"Then go and rest."

"Sure, I will. But, can you do me a favor and tell the Bellas there's a party tonight in Benji and Jesse's dorm?"

"Sure, shawshank. Just go and get rest. You need energy for tonight, if you know what I mean." Fat Amy winked.

"Yes, I do," she rolled her eyes. "and I seriously do not plan to do that."

With that, Beca found herself lying in her bed, the silence around her comforting, as she took deep inhales and exhales. Without thinking, she drifted off to a deep sleep, forgetting about her promise to go to her boyfriend's party.

Little did she know, it would impact her greatly.

 **( * * * )**

 **So that was Chapter 1! As for the dream, you'll find out the meaning later. . .**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~ einzamherz (:**


End file.
